Rhythm Of Love, Feeling Of Sound
by xXMissHailieJadeXx
Summary: Mia recently moved to the Palm Woods to start her modeling career but drama unsues when she clashes with queen bee Leigh and her followers Georgie and Kat, can she and her new friends, Kennedy, Sam, and Karina take the mean girls down? BTRxOC's
1. Chapter 1

**yay! i finally finished the first chapter! here it is! but, warning to KarinaBlueEyes, your character isnt in the chapter, but dont worry, i have a HUGE storyline planned for her that is going to be AWESOME! if you have any questions about it, feel free to PM me and your OC WILL be in the next chapter. so, guys, let me know what you guys think! this is my first fanfic and Kris was too busy to help a lot. i would love to hear your opinions as long as its constructive critisism and nice, happy thoughts!**

* * *

Mia Sawyer took a deep breath as she entered the front lobby of the famous Palm Woods. So many thoughts entered her mind

Was she good enough to be here?

Was L.A as cut throat as people said it was?

Would this end in her wanting to go back to Washington and die in hole in the ground?

Would she even make it out here?

So many questions and Mia knew that she would never figure out the answers if she never tried. Kim Brooke told her that she had nothing to worry about. Just go out to LA and give it her all. She had what it took to be a model. She passed her agency's audition in Seattle flawlessly.

It was hard for her to believe that just a month ago, she was sitting in counselors office at Marysville Pilchuck High trying to figure out what she planned on doing with her life and what she planned on studying to get to that career option. She never guessed in a million years that she would be here, at the famous Palm Woods in LA moving in to be a model.

It was just so unreal to her. she had never been out of Washington before. So seeing her first palm tree, which was a big deal.

"you just going to stand there and stare at the lobby all day?"

Mia turned around to see her dad, Michael Sawyer. He just looked down at his five foot three sixteen year old daughter from where he stood at six feet tall. He just looked down at her with his pale blue eyes and Mia quickly looked away.

"are you nervous?" he asked her.

Mia nodded without looking at her dad.

"don't be, Kim said that you had what it took and you don't need to be nervous," he told his daughter. "you just have to give it some time,"

Mia nodded a second time and her dad was silent for a moment.

"you know, your mother would be so proud of you, I hope you know that,"

her dad then turned to walk over to the front desk to check in with the creepy looking manager. So Mia took a few steps forward, still taking in her surroundings.

"you bitch,"

Mia instantly turned around to where that voice came from, two feet away from her she saw a five foot four petite dark haired girl dressed in a white wedding dress.

"we have been best friends forever Kristina," the girl said mad to Mia. "How the hell could you do this to me, stealing my fiancé on my wedding day, you know Nick means everything to me, couldn't you just be happy Dillon, no, you had to ruin everything,"

Mia just looked at the girl confused before she stormed off crying some more.

"looks like you just met Camille," another voice said.

Mia turned again, but this time saw a different girl standing not to far from her. she had thick long black hair, dark skin and deep brown eyes and was about the same age as Mia. She had her arms crossed and was wearing light blue faded skinny jeans and white t-shirt that had a faded picture of two hands on it both making the shape of heart.

"she's the girl with the biggest ego here at the Palm Woods, she thinks she is the best actress since Demi Moore," the girl said. "but really, she is worse then Miley Cyrus,"

the girl took a few steps forward toward Mia,

"I'm Kennedy," she said. "you must be new here,"

"what gave it away?" Mia asked her. "the nervous expression or the 'oh my god, I just saw my first palm tree' look?"

"the fact that you have a jacket on and its ninety degrees out," Kennedy replied.

Mia then looked and noticed she did have on a jacket. Her Tree Hill High Ravens cheerleading jacket she bought online. She was a huge One Tree Hill junkie. It was definitely her favorite show and she pretty much watched it religiously, so a Tree Hill High Ravens cheer jacket just seemed too awesome to not get it. Plus, Peyton had the same last name as her, and it said Sawyer on the back so it was a win/win situation for her.

"I take it your from somewhere cold?" Kennedy guessed.

"Seattle," Mia answered her. "well, Marysville, its about an hours drive from Seattle,"

"the state that never stops raining," Kennedy said. "nice,"

"yeah, most of the time, sometimes the rain can get annoying," Mia answered her.

"well, welcome to the Palm Woods girl from Seattle," Kennedy said.

"Mia," Mia told her. "Mia Sawyer,"

"ok, Mia," Kennedy said. "instead of just standing here in the middle of the lobby talking, lets go hang out by pool and I can show you who else here you should probably stay away from for your own safety, Camille once nearly drowned a girl here because she flirted with her boyfriend, and this other girl nearly killed a guy with a chainsaw, and since you seem like a nice person, I think you have the right to know who the crazy ones are before they hurt you,"

"oh, my dad is still checking us in, I have to take my stuff up to my room first," Mia said motioning to the duffle bag she had over her shoulder and to her dad talking to some guy at the front desk who looked like a total nerd. "can I meet you there in a ten minutes,"

"Sure," Kennedy said. "if you see Camille though, try to dodge her, she will try running over more lines with you and she may actually hurt you this time,"

"I'll be sure to do that," Mia said with a laugh.

She then turned around and walked over to her dad who just got the key cards from Mr. Bitters and was walking over to her.

"who was that?" he asked his daughter.

"Kennedy," Mia answered him. "come on, lets take our stuff upstairs, I am meeting her by the pool,"

Mia then grabbed her other suitcase and headed for the elevator and her dad followed.

After going up to their room, Mia quickly changed out of her Tree Hill High jacket and into a spaghetti strap tank top that was white and on it was a big bold blue '23' outlined in black and the words 'Tree Hill' above it along with a small KS above it and went back down to the pool to meet with Kennedy.

She spotted her fast relaxing in a chair and she headed right over and sat next to her.

"did you run into Camille?" Kennedy asked as she turned to look at Mia.

Mia shook her head.

"no," she answered.

"good, because she doesn't only think she is the most talented girl here in the acting department, she thinks she has Logan Mitchell wrapped around her finger," Kennedy told her.

"who's Logan Mitchell?" Mia asked her.

"have you heard of Big Time Rush?" Kennedy replied.

"yeah, my friend Lindsey back home was obsessed with them," Mia answered. "what about them?"

"well, they live here," Kennedy told her. "and she is obsessed with Logan, so obsessed its highly creepy, that's actually them over there,"

Kennedy pointed across the pool to four guys who sat at a table. One tall blonde one, an even taller brown haired one, shorter dark haired one, and one Latino.

"wait, Big Time Rush lives here?" Mia asked shocked.

Wasn't the Palm Woods home for the Future Famous, not the already famous?

"yeah, all four of them," Kennedy answered her. "Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan, four extremely hot guys with great voices, and James and Carlos are both currently single,"

"From what I've heard, James is a little too self-absorbed," Mia replied.

Kennedy nodded.

"he is," she replied. "it has to be all about James Diamond when he's around,"

Mia nodded.

"Kendall and Logan both have girlfriends," Kennedy told her. "Logan is dating Camille, which I don't understand, he's best friends with Sam Kelley, a really talented actress here who isn't fake and they seem great together, and then there is Kendall, gorgeous, down to earth, perfect Kendall Knight,"

"sounds like someone has a crush on him," Mia replied.

"yeah, but it doesn't matter," Kennedy replied.

She stared down at her silver charm bracelet.

"he is dating Jo Taylor a super self absorbed bitch who thinks she is the best thing since sliced bread," Kennedy answered her.

"You mean that girl who stars on that ridicules show New Town High?" Mia asked.

Kennedy nodded.

"yeah, that's her,"

"oh my god, she cant act," Mia said with a laugh. "she is worse then Miley Cyrus in The Last Song, what does he see in her?"

"no clue," Kennedy replied. "because when he isn't around, she goes all drama queen and bitchy, he must be oblivious to not see the real bitch she is"

"well, from what I've seen, they cant hide their true colors forever," Mia told her. "she'll slip up sooner or later and he will see who she really is,"

Kennedy sighed.

"I hope your right," she said.

The two stayed silent for a moment and just sat enjoying the sun before Kennedy sat up a little.

"what's wrong?" Mia asked her.

"speaking of bitches," Kennedy said as she rolled her eyes. "her comes queen bee Leigh and her posse,"

"who?"

"Leigh Marshon," Kennedy said annoyed. "queen bee here at the Palm Woods, she is an upcoming model, her mom is Karla Marshon, the former international model, and Leigh is following in her footsteps, her and her followers, Georgie Talbin and Kat Liveigha, they rule the Palm Woods, if you don't bow down to them, they try to ruin you,"

before Mia could respond, three blonde girls walked over to them,

one stood in front of the other two. If there way a way to perfectly curl your hair in loose waves, she definitely would be the best at it. She definitely had the height to be a model and was glaring at Kennedy with her piercing blue eyes that were under her big-eyed sunglasses.

Behind her was a light haired blonde with dark brown eyes who's face was round and her features reminded Mia somewhat of stupid British actress who's name she couldn't remember.

And right next to her was another tall blonde who's hair was down in perfect waves, almost like the first girls. She looked like she belonged on a prep school cheer team somewhere.

The one in the front took off her big-eyed sunglasses as she eyed Kennedy.

"Kennedy," she said in a fake voice. "good to see you, how were you dance auditions today, did you make the cut for Lil Wayne's next video, or did you fail epically just like all your other auditions,"

Kennedy just glared back at her.

"Leigh, good to see you, we were just discussing bitchy queen bees and they will never make it far in life," Kennedy said in response.

"I take that as a no, you didn't make it," Leigh said with a laugh. "Relax, don't worry, there is always next time, and the time after that, and after that, and after that, even talent less whores like you will get a job in the town eventually,"

Kennedy just continued her glare at her while Mia took in what she said. Kennedy was right, this girl was a bitch.

"oh, and who's your friend," Leigh said. "Another talent less whore with no hope in the town,"

"No Leigh, she has talent," one of the girls behind her said with a laugh "look at her, and she is perfect for the role of the ugly step sister in the remake of Yet Another Cinderella Story,"

the other girl who didn't say anything yet just smirked at Mia.

"No, but I see that your friend there would be a dead ringer for the role, you can tell by the terrible plastic surgery she's had that she definitely looks like a spoiled bitch who's daddy buys her everything, like her nose and her boobs, oh and by the way, your roots are showing, maybe you want to re-dye your hair soon before your business on the streets is compromised" Mia responded hoping that that was a good comeback. Her friends back home always told her she sucked at those and she should just stay quiet.

"so, Kennedy, who is your bitchy new friend?" the third one said speaking up.

Mia stood up and just glared at them.

"Mia Sawyer," Mia said. "Former Marysville Pilchuck High Tomahawks cheerleader, upcoming model, and girl who will kick your scrawny little fake silicone ass if you don't do us all a favor and go hide that face of yours before our eyes start throwing up because how hideous it is,"

the same girl laughed.

"that's adorable," she said. "she thinks she's skinny enough to be a model,"

Leigh laughed too.

"Georgie's right hun," she said with fake concern. "A fat model is the last thing this town needs, maybe come back in a few years after you lose fifty pounds,"

"Or maybe you Leigh, should go crawl under whatever rock you crawled out from under…" Kennedy said as she stood up.

"You want to go there Harris?" Leigh asked with a laugh.

Kennedy glared her down with her arms crossed and Leigh did the same.

"God, Leigh, leave her alone,"

Leigh turned around to see a dark haired dark eyed girl walk over who wore dark blue skinny jeans and a concert t-shirt with the Plain White Tee's on it along with a beanie.

"Why don't you go talk to someone who gives a damn about what you have to say," the girl said.

"Oh, Sam, looks like you just got back from your audition, how did it go?" Leigh asked with fake enthusiasm. "We both know, you will not get the role of Samantha Walker on One Tree Hill, Kat has that role locked up, the closest you will get to that role is your name,"

"Sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone who gives a damn about little miss popular model wannabe," Sam said annoyed.

Leigh glared at her.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I bet its hard to pronounce," Leigh shot back at her.

"Man, I bet you were up all night working on that one," Sam said with a laugh. "And how old was that comeback, I think my grandmother used it, maybe you should come up with something original,"

The girl that hadn't said much, Kat, opened her mouth to saw something but Sam interrupted her.

"Just stay quiet Kat, we all know you will never be the man your mother is, now why don't you silicone wanna-bees go find something else better to do that,"

"Yeah, Leigh, I heard they were selling lives down at the mall, why don't you go get one," Kennedy said.

"Why don't you shut your mouth before I shut it for you," Leigh said intimidating as she stepped closer to Kennedy.

Mia, (who has stayed quiet for most of this since Leigh just flat out insulted her and basically called her fat) just looked from Leigh to Kennedy nervous. She hadn't even been in LA for a day and already it looks like there was a girl here was going to be bitchy and would possibly get physical in a fight. She hadn't been in many fights in school back home. Marysville Pilchuck High was super strict on its fighting and bullying policy. But, that didn't stop miss Kelsi Lynn James. No, she just still hated people and was bitchy to them and threatened to beat the crap out of them. All Mia did was make the comment 'Drugs are for losers who have nothing else better to do with their lives' and apparently, Kelsi thought she was talking crap about her friend Jordan so she insulted Mia a hundred different ways and then asked her if she wanted to take this out back so they can fight. She had her whole posse of drug addicts and punks with her so Mia knew she would lose that fight. Kelsi followed her into the hallways after lunch and then threw the first punch at Mia calling her 'stick girl' and a bunch of other insulting names for someone with Anorexia. Then proceeded to beat her up viciously, hair pulling, scratching and all that stuff. Mia really had no choice but to defend herself so she fought back, and got suspended for it because apparently she should have just walked away. But how could she with Kelsi throwing punches and pulling her hair? Yeah, things never made sense at all.

So, it is pretty needless to say, Mia didn't want to be around if there was a physical fight.

Leigh and Kennedy just continued to stare each other down until Mia spoke up.

"Kennedy, maybe we should go somewhere else," Mia said wanting to get out of there.

"You hear that Ken, your little fat cheerleader friend thinks you should back down," Leigh laughed. "Because she knows you'll get your ass kicked,"

Sam stayed quiet. She definitely didn't want a physical fight to break out either. She was never really for fighting. She was one of those people who hated it and just wanted everyone to peaceful and get along, but she would defend her friends if needed, and Kennedy was a really nice person who was sort of her friend. But there was no need for anyone to get physical in this fight.

"What, you got nothing to say Harris," Leigh said as she stepped forward. "Are you too scared?"

Leigh then shoved Kennedy a little bit and laughed and Kennedy tried to stay still. What was the Palm Woods policy towards fighting again?

"You are, you're a scared little bitch," Leigh laughed as she shoved Kennedy again.

This time, Kennedy retaliated she shoved Leigh back.

"Don't touch me Bitch."

"What did you just call me?" Leigh asked mad.

"You heard me."

The two then lunged at each other, Leigh ready to do some ass kicking and Kennedy ready to stand her ground.

Mia stepped back as the two fell against one of the small tables over there. Kat and Georgie, Leigh's sidekicks, just laughed as that happened and Sam looked about as nervous as Mia.

Kennedy successfully shoved Leigh off of her but Leigh went for her again and again Kennedy tried to hold her off defending herself.

"Get off me," Mia heard Kennedy say to Leigh who was still trying to take Kennedy down.

As Kat and Georgie laughed again, Mia looked to Sam hoping she understood the glance she was giving her that was saying 'lets stop this fast,'

Mia definitely knew that since fighting wasn't tolerated back at school, it was highly unlikely fighting was welcomed here with open arms, and that fat guy behind the desk definitely looked like someone who would take pleasure in kicking someone out or getting them in a hell of a lot of trouble.

Sam nodded back and went to grab Kennedy and Mia went for Leigh, hoping to separate the two and stop this madness. Kat and Georgie were still just laughing their heads off.

Sam got a hold of Kennedy and pulled her away from Leigh who Mia had a hold on who was kicking like crazy. Sam pulled back a little with Kennedy and then let her go and she stumbled for a moment and regained her balance and just glared at Leigh for practically attacking her.

Kat and Georgie, Leigh's followers rushed over to Leigh who shook Mia off and Mia was now on the ground.

"You might want to watch your friend," Leigh warned to Sam.

"You might want to watch your back," Sam said intimidating.

"I didn't think Sam Kelley got in fights," Kat said mad from Leigh's side.

"She doesn't, but one day she might come back from set one day in Sam Walker mode and will be ready to kick your skinny silicone ass," Sam warned her. "Now back off,"

Leigh laughed as she pushed a strand of her still perfectly curled blonde hair behind her ear.

"Maybe," she said before turning around to leave but stopped by Mia who was still on the ground sitting up with her hand on the back of her head. Leigh laughed at her for a moment. "Remember little miss Mia Sawyer, this town needs skinny models, size zero, not a fat cheerleader wannabe who's a size sixteen,"

Leigh then walked off with Kat and Georgie right behind her. Mia just stared down at stomach and legs with those words repeating over and over again in her head. She knew she shouldn't let it bother her. Leigh was a bitch and didn't matter and neither did her opinion.

"You ok?"

Mia snapped out of her thoughts to see Kennedy lending her a hand to help her stand up. Mia took it and nodded.

"I'm fine,"

"You sure, that fall looked like it hurt?" Sam asked from where she stood next to Kennedy.

"Yeah, I'm good," Mia responded. "I guess I know first hand how bitchy Leigh is, I should definitely stay away,"

"your new here right?" Sam asked her.

Mia nodded.

"yeah, I'm Mia Sawyer,"

"Sam, Sam Kelley," Sam said. "and it looks like Leigh and her posse already don't like you,"

Mia nodded.

"don't worry about her, just stay with Sam and I and we can handle her," Kennedy told her.

Mia nodded again not knowing what else to say.

"I um…I better get back to my room, my dad probably is wondering where I am," Mia said.

"k, see you later," Kennedy said.

Mia then turned around to walk away and Sam and Kennedy did the same, going the other way. As soon as Mia turned around, she bumped into someone.

"what the hell,"

Mia looked up to see none other then James Diamond. She bumped into him and it caused him to spill his smoothie all over his white shirt.

"oh my god, I am so sorry," Mia said in shock as she saw how mad at him. "I didn't see…"

"yeah, you didn't see me," James said mad. "obviously because you spilled my smoothie all over my lucky white v-neck,"

Mia opened her mouth to speak but James stopped her.

"this is totally going to ruin my shirt, why weren't you paying attention?"

Before James could get mad at Mia anymore, she quickly scurried off, knowing that her stay at the Palm Woods was going to be very eventful.


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the second chapter. it isnt as long as the first, but hey, i did my best. this chapter introduces Karina and has some Kendall/Kennedy and James/Mia moments. let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

Karina Hernandez walked into the lobby of the Palm Woods in a fuchsia halter-top; ice washed skinny jeans, and black high heels. She had her curly brown hair down and had tear drop earrings in.

Right behind her was her older brother Arie, who had the same color hair and identical dark brown eyes.

"If you need me, I will be in the room," Arie told her before walking towards the elevators.

Karina just stood there for a moment before taking in a deep breath and letting it out. She had her green Aeropostale bag over her shoulder. She just got back from the last round of auditions for the role of Aria Montgomery for the new ABC Family show Pretty Little Liars.

Acting has always been Karina's dream. She was so happy when her older brother had finally agreed to move her out to LA from Dallas a year ago and so far, she had only gotten small roles on stuff. She guessed starred on CSI Miami as Phoebe 'Pheonicks' Nichols, was on Grey's Anatomy as Hayley, girl who tried to claw out her own eye balls, also played Haley Jones in an episode of CSI Crime Scene Investigation and was in an episode of Criminal Minds, she played the oldest daughter of the Road Warrior, Sasha.

If she got the role of Aria in Pretty Little Liars, her acting career would definitely take off. She would have an actual main role. She wouldn't be guest starring. She would be a main character. It was not just one episode. It was all of them.

But if she didn't get the role, she still had the audition for Gabi Hernandez on Days Of Our Lives. It wasn't her preferred choice of a show to be on. But everyone had to have their start. One of Demi Moore's first roles was Jackie Templeton on General Hospital back in eighties. It was start. Look where she was today. She was a great actress and she was married to Ashton Kutcher.

Now all she had to do right now was wait for the phone call letting her know if she got the part.

"Hey!"

Karina turned around to see Sam walking up to her. They had been friends for a while. But at first, when Karina moved here last year, they actually hated each other. They kept competing against each other for roles, but when Karina got the role of Haley Jones on CSI, Sam ended up getting the role of her Haley's friend so they had to get along on set and they actually became friends while filming.

"How did they audition go?" Sam asked her.

Karina took a deep breath.

"It went ok, but I don't think I got the part," Karina told her as she shifted her bag on her shoulder.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked. "You would make a great Aria,"

"Lucy Hale was there," Karina explained. "Its either me or her, and Lucy has so much more acting experience then me, she was on Privileged for like a whole season, she was on Wizards Of Waverly Place and played Lena's sister in The Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants, all I have is guess starred on CSI, CSI Miami, Criminal Minds, and Grey's Anatomy,"

"Don't put yourself down like that," Sam told her. "So what if she's been on a show for a whole season or was in a movie, Kari, you have talent, so don't be so hard on yourself, you need to think positive thoughts, you already have a fan site ran an extremely cute guy who practically worships you,"

"Easy for you to say, its almost certain that you're the new girl at Tree Hill High in Mrs. James-Scott's English class after Quentin died," Karina said.

"Don't say that so loud," Sam said in a hushed voice. "I shouldn't even know Quentin's dead, I only do because part of the audition for Sam was the voice over for her paper Haley had her class right in memory of Quentin,"

"Whatever," Karina said, "can we just not talk about it, and as for the fan site, its no big deal, everyone has one,"

"I don't," Sam argued back. "You should be happy about it,"

"Emily Browning has one and she has only been in A Series Of Unfortunate Events and The Uninvited," Karina said.

"Kari, you are making this way more difficult then it has to be," Sam said.

"Whatever, I think I am just going to go lounge in my room and watch a Degrassi marathon until I get the phone call," Karina said. "I'll see you later,"

Karina then walked off toward the elevator leaving Sam there.

"Stop being such a downer," Sam called after her.

Kennedy walked into the lobby from by the pool wearing black basketball shorts and black t-shirt with her dark hair up in a ponytail. She instantly spotted Sam and walked over to her.

"Who's being a downer?" Kennedy asked her.

"Karina," Sam answered her. "She keeps saying she's not going to get the part of Aria for Pretty Little Liars,"

"She needs to stop doing that," Kennedy said. "Kari is an amazing actress, she needs to stop being so down on herself,"

"That's what I told her," Sam said. "And have you seen that fan website she has, its ran by a guy name Johnny Valentine and he is extremely cute, he practically worships Kari,"

"Well, if she doesn't see how awesome she is, then it's her problem," Kennedy said. "She is going to get the part, she needs to stop it with the low self confidence,"

"No, Jo, that's not what I mean,"

Kennedy and Sam turned to see Kendall at the other end of the lobby on his cell phone. He looked extremely annoyed.

"What do you think she did now?" Sam asked Kennedy referring to Jo, Kendall's girlfriend.

"Who knows," Kennedy replied. "But whatever it is, maybe he will see her true colors,"

"No, I don't understand why you're saying that," they heard Kendall say from across the lobby.

"You so have it bad for him," Sam said to Kennedy as she continued to look at Kendall.

Kennedy looked back to Sam.

"Doesn't matter," she said. "He has Jo,"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"We both know that that relationship has another two weeks at the most," Sam said. "She will flake out and make a fool of herself sooner or later,"

Kennedy looked back over to him and saw him angrily hang up his cell phone.

"You know, if you go talk to him right now, it will earn you points for concerned friend," Sam told her. "You should totally go over there,"

"Umm…I don't know," Kennedy said.

"Just go," Sam said.

"I'm in basketball shorts and a t-shirt," Kennedy argued. "I look bad,"

"You look fine," Sam told her.

"No I don't,"

"Yes you do, now go,"

Before Kennedy could respond to that Sam spun her around and pushed towards where Kendall was and he was stuffing his cell phone in his jean pocket. Kennedy stumbled a little bit from when Sam pushed her and she nearly fell into Kendall, causing him to stop her from falling by grabbing her waist and getting her back to standing up right.

Kennedy silently made note that Sam was going to pay for practically shoving her into Kendall which probably made her look like some loser who cant walk straight.

"Whoa, are you ok?" Kendall asked her.

"Yeah," Kennedy said trying not to look stupid.

"Did you trip over something?"

"Um…" Kennedy thought for a second trying to figure out what wouldn't make her look like a total klutz. "Well… you know gravity, always showing up at random times making people fall,"

Kennedy then mentally slapped herself for how stupid that sounded, but Kendall just laughed.

"Yeah, gravity tends to do that a lot," Kendall said.

He then looked and noticed he still had his hands on her hips and quickly removed them and there was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"Um… is everything ok, you looked like you were really mad on the phone a second ago," Kennedy asked him breaking the silence.

Kendall thought for a moment before responding.

"Yeah, everything's fine, its just something with Jo, she saw a picture of me in a magazine with Georgie," Kendall said referring to Georgie Talbin, one of Leigh's followers.

That definitely took Kennedy by surprise. Georgie? What the hell was Kendall doing with Georgie? She was all fake and bitchy. She was almost as flaky as Jo.

"Georgie?" Kennedy said kind of shocked, but she definitely didn't want to show it. As far as she knew, Kendall had no idea she liked him and she really wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. "As in Georgie Talbin?"

"Yeah," Kendall said. "Since she is working on her career in whatever musical thing she is doing, her publicist knows how popular Big Time Rush is and told her to try to make it look like she was dating one of us or something so she will get out there and people will know who she is,"

"And what exactly was the picture?" Kennedy asked. She just had to know, Georgie and Kendall? That was crazy if no a train wreck waiting to happen. Georgie was practically as mean as Leigh and as fake as a three-dollar bill.

"You know, I really don't want to get into the details," Kendall said. "Lets just say Jo would have a reason to be mad if it was totally real, the photographer touched it up a little, and now Jo is being difficult and wont hear what I have to say,"

"That's stupid, you have been together for six months, she should trust you more then that and at least hear what you have to say," Kennedy said.

Kendall nodded.

"Yeah, that would be nice, but she is just so difficult and not wanting to hear it,"

"KENDALL,"

Kendall and Kennedy both turned to see a mad James walking over with his lucky white v-neck in his hands.

"James, what's wrong?" Kendall asked as he walked over mad.

"What's wrong is that my lucky white v neck is totally ruined," James said mad as he lifted it up the v neck showing the pink stain from his smoothie he was drinking yesterday. "Your mom couldn't get the stain out,"

"And James, honestly, what do you want me to do about it?" Kendall asked him. "I can't fix it,"

"Have you seen a girl about five foot three, light brown hair, tannish skin and dark brown eyes," James asked. "Really clumsy and bumps into people making them spill smoothies on themselves and ruining their lucky white v necks,"

"No James, I have been busy trying to convince Jo that that photo in Pop Tiger isn't what it looks like," Kendall answered. "And if you don't know her name, then she must be new here,"

"You must mean Mia," Kennedy said stepping into the conversation.

"Yeah, sure," James said. "Whoever she is, she owes me fifty bucks for a new v neck shirt,"

"What are you talking about?" Kennedy asked him.

"Yesterday, she walked into me making me spill my smoothie all over my lucky white v neck," James explained still mad. "And it is ruined,"

"Um…would that be her over there?" Kendall asked pointing to Mia who just stepped out of an elevator.

She had on a white t-shirt that had black words (that looked like they were made with brush strokes) reading 'love', 'hope', 'forever', 'freedom', and 'heart' on it and jean shorts. At her side she had a belted black tote bag at her side.

Mia started walking from the elevator to the exit of the Palm Woods lobby when James stopped her.

"Hey you,"

Mia turned to look at him.

"Look what you did to my lucky white v neck yesterday when you ran into me spilling my smoothie all over me," James said mad to her.

Mia looked at him for a second.

"Like I said yesterday, I am sorry, and it was an accident," Mia said.

She then turned trying to leave but James grabbed her by her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere," James asked her. "You owe me fifty bucks for a new one, and that is me being nice and lowering the price to half of what these shirts are worth,"

Mia looked at him skeptically.

"I don't owe you anything," she said. "And I got to go,"

She started walking again but James grabbed her wrist. Mia turned around and looked at him annoyed.

"You are going to make me late for my first audition at a modeling agency," Mia said. "And that is not a good way to start my modeling career here in LA,"

"I don't care, you still owe me for the money for the shirt," James said.

"James, just calm down," Kendall said interrupting them.

"No, I will not calm down," James said as he turned to Kendall. "I want money for a new shirt,"

He then turned back to Mia who just glared at him.

"I am not giving you anything," she said annoyed. "It was an accident, and honestly, I don't have fifty bucks to be throwing around right now, so why don't you just chillax, it's just a t-shirt,"

"This is not just a t-shirt…" James started to argue back at her.

"Listen pretty boy, I don't have time for this, so why don't you just go take a chill pill," Mia said. "Now go cry yourself a bridge and get over it, and I know guys like you, you are a spoiled pretty boy who get whatever you want when you want and think the world revolves around you, you date different girls at the same time being a total jackass and you care more about yourself then anyone, and I am not going to give you fifty bucks for a new shirt that you probably already have one just like it in your closet, well here's some news for you pretty boy, the world doesn't revolve around you, everyone isn't here for your disposal, now why don't you go calm down before you get your panties in a knot,"

Mia then walked off leaving James there speechless and Kendall and Kennedy just cracking up at what she said.

"Did she really just tell me not to get my panties in a knot?" James asked as he turned to look at Kendall and Kennedy.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding. "And its about time someone did say that, dude, its just a t shirt, you have like fifty of them,"

Kendall then turned around and walked away from them.

"Looks like you do have an effect on all girls, just not some in a positive way," Kennedy said before turning around to head back to the pool, leaving James in a daze.

He was not used to girls being rude like that to him. Actually, he wasn't even used to a girl not even liking him. All his life, he had always been 'the face' and all the girls adored him. And he definitely didn't like even just one girl practically hating him.

"Its just one girl, get over it,"

James turned around to see Katie sitting on the sofa near him reading Pop Tiger magazine. She drops the magazine to her lap and looks at him.

"Seriously, James, not every girl is going to like you," Katie said.

James looked at her for a second before walking off. There was definitely something about her that made him want to know more.


	3. Chapter 3

**so here is the next chapter! i dont think its that good. honestly, i kinda hate it, but again i did my best and Kris helped a little because she is out of volleyball for two weeks. apparently, its not ok when your reffing a game to tell one of the coaches to 'not get your panties in a knot' when she is complaining about your teamate line judging. (that is our phrase we say instead of 'take a chill pill' as most people say) this chapter is mostly Sam/Logan, so let me know what you think! **

* * *

Sam Kelley sat in one of the lounge chairs at the pool there at The Palm Woods just staring at her cell phone hoping somehow, miraculously just by staring at it, it would ring. Hoping somehow she could be using the force. But her phone just stayed the way it was with the screen blank.

Today was the day she was supposed to be getting the call on if she got the role as Sam Walker on One Tree Hill. The call was supposed to come in at one, and it now was one thirty.

Sam had been in LA for three years. She came here when she was thirteen after a talent scout saw her perform a skit in her schools talent show and had her come out to LA where she has been living in the Palm Woods ever since.

Just like Karina, Sam has only been able to snag a few small roles. Nothing really serious. Just a missing teen on Without A Trace, the young Lindsay Monroe on CSI NY when Lindsay had a flashback to what happened to her in Montana growing up, on one episode of Crossing Jordan, (a canceled crime drama in Boston about medical examiners), played Heather Crowley in the CSI Miami episode Broken Home and played Haley's friend in CSI Episode Turn, Turn, Turn who remains nameless. She had only been in one movie, Autopsy. It was a horror movie that didn't do to well; it was in the After Dark Horrorfest. She played Emily and the whole movie plot was about some teens who were out partying and got into a car accident because one was a little buzzed from drinking and it turns out they hit a guy who turned out to be wearing a hospital gown. Without her or her friends calling, an ambulance came and they are taken to Mercy Hospital where their injuries can be taken care of, and then it turns out, that the head doctor is insane and everyone there was working for him and he killed them all to do experiments with their organs to save his ill wife's life. Emily made it to the end by bashing one guys head in and cutting off another nurses hand, using a meat cleaver to kill the doctors ill wife and then fought with him, ending with him losing, then she goes to sew up her wound, and he comes back to life, and the movie ended.

No one in the entertainment business would take Sam seriously if all she could land were small roles and a spot in a corny horror movie. That was where One Tree Hill came in. it was a super popular show that had really well known actors on it like Sophia Bush and Chad Michael Murray. She knew she had to get this, and she definitely couldn't let Kat get the role. Kat was already bitchy enough, but if she got the role of Sam Walker, she would never let Sam live down losing the role to her.

She glanced back to her phone but still nothing. Just a blank screen making her more nervous. They said she would get a call at one; it was now one thirty four! Why weren't they calling? Maybe Kat did get the role…no, Kat wasn't a good enough actress to land a role on One Tree Hill. She was almost as bad as Jo, but then again, Jo starred on New Town High, but that show did suck, but it was picked up by the CW network which ran Vampire Diaries, One Tree Hill, Supernatural and Smallville.

Her phones screen then lit up as the chorus of Figure It Out by the Plain White T's went off signaling someone was calling. She quickly grabbed it off the table and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she said nervous.

She sighed when she heard the voice on the other end.

"No, I am not interested in investing in a Japanese Hardware store in China Town," she said annoyed. "Don't call this number ever again,"

She then hung up her phone annoyed and slammed it back on the table, before she crossed her arms.

She heard a laugh and looked up to see Logan.

"I take it you didn't get the part," he said.

Sam sat up.

"No, I haven't heard yet from the casting director," Sam replied. "That was some dude wondering if I wanted to make an investment in some new Japanese Hardware store in Chinatown,"

"Who would have a Japanese Hardware store in Chinatown?" Logan said confused.

"How would I know?" Sam said annoyed as she shrugged her shoulders.

Logan laughed and took a seat next to her.

"What time was he supposed to call?" Logan asked her.

"One and now it is one thirty seven," Sam said. "And I am freaking out, usually if you get the part they don't delay calling you and make it over a half hour late,"

"Just relax," Logan told her calmly. "They will call, and even if you don't get the part, your still an amazing actress, you really proved it in Autopsy,"

"How, I played a stupid teenage girl who partied with her friends, hit a guy with her car, then went to a hospital in the middle of nowhere, got a spinal tap from an insane doctor who drank the spinal fluid, then found my boyfriend with his organs cut out and still working somewhere else, and cut a ladies hand off and then slashed up a crazy doctor only to then get slashed up by him at the end," Sam said.

"You did a good job in that movie, Autopsy got great reviews for in the Dark Hour Horrorfest," Logan said.

"It was After Dark Horrorfest," Sam corrected him. "And I want to get out there, you know, get a big role that will kick start my career, so far small parts in primetime dramas and low budget horror movies, some people who audition for stuff only get the part because they have a huge name like Miley Cyrus did in The Last Song, because I nailed that audition way better then Miley did, One Tree Hill will get me started,"

Logan nodded.

"I know, and you definitely should have been in that movie instead of Miley," Logan said. "But just relax, your phone isn't going to ring by you staring at it non stop, you need to get your mind off of it occupy yourself with something and before you know it, your phone will ring,"

"Occupy myself with what, Kari is freaking out over getting the role of Aria for Pretty Little Liars, Kennedy just left for her dance classes and possibly an audition as a back up dance for some dance thing which I know nothing about because I don't follow hip hop and R&B dancing, I guess I could hang out with that new girl Mia, but she is at an audition for a modeling agency,"

"Is that the girl that James claimed spilled a smoothie on his lucky white v neck," Logan asked her.

"Yeah, that would be her," Sam replied.

"Wow, I haven't seen him this angry since Griffin tried to get rid of Big Time Rush before our tour," Logan said.

Sam's cell phone then started ringing again and she quickly grabbed it and flipped it open,

"Yeah,"

Her smile fades when she hears the voice on the other end.

"No, I am not interested in buying a chain of Cuban fast food restaurants,"

Sam then hung up her phone annoyed and Logan just laughed.

"Wow, first a Japanese Hardware store in Chinatown, now a Cuban fast food restaurant," he said with a laugh. "Really interesting people just seem to love to call you,"

"ha ha," Sam said sarcastically. "very funny,"

Logan just smiled at her.

"you just don't need to worry about it, the more you stress, the longer its gonna be until you get the phone call,"

Sam sighed.

"I suppose your right,"

Sam loved it when she had these moments with Logan. There was never anyone around really to ruin the moment where they could just talk. Especially no Camille shoving Sam out of the way so she can be alone with Logan or be all dramatic running lines for one of her auditions and be bitchy to Sam while doing that and then Logan will be oblivious to it because Camille has him wrapped around her finger and he will do anything for her and Sam knew for a fact that Camille hated her. it was only about time until Camille made Logan stop hanging out with her because she wanted him all to herself.

Sam's phone then rang for the third time in the past ten minutes. She angrily grabbed it and flipped it open.

"no, I am not interested in investing in a Japanese Hardware store in Chinatown and no I am not interesting in buying a chain of Cuban fast food restaurants," Sam said annoyed into her phone. "so please stop calling,"

"is this Samantha Kelley?" a voice said from the other end of the line,

"yes, and I am not interested…"

"Samantha, this is Mark Schwahn, producer and creator of One Tree Hill,"

Sam froze in realization of who she was talking to. It wasn't some weirdo calling about Japanese Hardware Stores in Chinatown or chain Cuban fast food restaurants.

"oh my god, I am so sorry," Sam said. "for the past ten minutes I have been getting phone calls from random people asking me invest in those or buy one, again, I am so sorry Mark Schwan,"

"well, Samantha Kelley, you can make it up to me by being here at CW studios tomorrow, seven AM," he said. "Sam Walkers first scene is going to be filmed at ten at our set for Clothes Over Bros,"

"wait, I got the part," Sam asked nervous as she sat up.

"yes, Samantha, you landed the role of Sam Walker," Mark Schwahn said. "you are the newest student at Tree Hill High in Haley James-Scott's English class,"

"oh my god, thank you so much," Sam said excitedly. "I can't wait, I will be there,"

Sam then hung up her phone and looked to Logan.

"I take it you got the part," Logan said.

"yes," Sam said excitedly. "you are looking at the newest student at Tree Hill High, Sam Walker!"

"congratulations," Logan told her "I knew you would get it, looks like starring in corny horror movies is done for you,"

Sam smiled and Logan's phone beeped.

He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open, looking at the screen.

"I got to get to the studio," Logan said as he stood up. "again, congratulations on getting the part,"

Logan then walked away and Sam just sat there thinking for a moment. The only thing missing from the picture right now, was for Logan to like her in a more of a friend way.

But, there was no way that was going to happen. He was with Camille and he was practically in love with her.

Sam had never been a huge fan of Taylor Swift. Taylor was just WAY to girly for her, and her song You Belong With Me, that practically drove her insane because apparently, it was the BEST SONG ever and it kind of described how she felt.

Sam wasn't the girliest girl in the world and Camille, well, she sort of was a huge one. She always dressed girly and was kind of the definition of annoying bitchy girly girl.

Sam, she refused to wear dresses and skirts, even though she looked fine in them. Being girly just wasn't her thing, and that was one of the reasons the guys always thought of her as a best friend. Never anything else.

But hey, she got the role of Sam Walker on One Tree Hill that was progress. Camille couldn't get a solid role like that. she was just stuck as extras in stuff. Never really a credited role. That proved one thing.

Sam was obviously the better actress then Camille.

Sam glanced up to see Camille making an entrance to the pool area wearing a skirt and pink Aeropostale tank top.

Aeropostale. Yuck. Total signature of a preppy girly girl. That and Hollister.

Camille met Sam's gaze and started over to her. great. That was the last thing Sam needed. For Camille to come over and be little miss perfect (except for her acting skills, they were nowhere near perfect). She was always faking her niceness to Sam because ever since Sam came her, somehow, she and Logan got along great. And to say the least, Camille hated that.

Hoping to avoid her, Sam grabbed her phone and the magazine she was reading and stood up, hoping she could dodge her, but when does anyone have luck with that.

"Sam," Camille called out.

Sam took in a breath and let it out as she turned around to face Camille who was now a few steps in front of her with her arms crossed across her chest and was just looking at Sam like she had no idea why anyone would be interested.

"Camille, I don't have time to talk," Sam told her trying to dodge this. "I just got the role on One Tree Hill, I got to…"

"this wont take long," Camille said. She tilted her head a little as if she was looking Sam up and down still trying to see if she was a threat. "hold up a sec…did you just say One Tree Hill,"

Sam could hear the jealousy in Camille's voice and just smiled.

"yeah, you are looking at Sam Walker, the newest Tree Hill High student in Haley James-Scott's English class and Brooke Davis's future foster daughter," Sam told her.

"how the hell did you get that part?" Camille asked. "I nailed that audition, I was perfect for the part, I totally nailed Sam Walker's sarcasm and just don't give a damn attitude, not to mention I can totally be skaterish,"

Sam tried to hold back a laugh. Camille as Sam Walker on One Tree Hill. Yeah, that was practically a disaster waiting to happen. Knowing her, her first day on set she would probably catch Sophia Bush's hair on fire, do something really bad thinking she was helping and would totally piss off Hilarie Burton, insult Chad Michael Murray and then ask James Lafferty who did his basketball stunts when really, James did all of Nathan's basketball stunts and that would probably offend James.

"what are you laughing at?" Camille asked her.

"sorry, I was just thinking about you trying act all skater and sarcastic and have a don't give a damn attitude," Sam said.

"are you calling me a bad actress?" Camille asked mad.

Sam sighed.

"listen Camille, I don't have time for this," Sam said getting annoyed. "so what did you come over here to talk to me about,"

Camille looked at her for a moment.

"you and Logan are pretty good friends, it looks like it," Camille said to Sam.

"yeah, he's a nice guy and a really good friend," Sam told her. "and guys are easier to hang out with then girls, they just beat each other up and its over with, girls stab each other in the back and do all that bitchy crap, so I hang out with guys more,"

"out of all the guys here, many who are single, you choose Logan Mitchell, my boyfriend?"

Sam just looked back at Camille. How was it possible for one person to be so annoying?

"yeah, he's nice," Sam replied. "and fun to be around,"

"don't you think you are a little to close to a guy with a girlfriend?" Camille asked her.

Sam put her magazine down and crossed her arms.

"what are you implying?"

"I think you know what I'm implying, so stay away from Logan, he is mine and I don't like how close you are getting to him,"

"we are just friends, we talk every now and then and hang out at the pool," Sam told her. "if you are so insecure that your boyfriend might leave you for another girl, take that up with him, not his just friend,"

"I see the way you look at him,"

"then you might wanna scrape the crud out of your eyes and get some contact lenses," Sam told her.

there was no way Sam was gonna let Camille of all people know how she feels about Logan. That was a good way to get Camille even more mad and she would try to start a fight, and Sam hated to fight. Even if the girl she was fighting was a bitch.

"did you seriously just say that to me?"

"I did,"

Camille glared at Sam and Sam glared back.

"you might want to watch what you say,"

"are you threatening me, Camille?"

"no, I am just reminding you that Logan Mitchell is my boyfriend, not yours,"

"I know, I don't see what he could possibly see in you, but I know your dating," Sam told her

she turned around to leave when Camille grabbed her wrist.

"I'm warning you Sam," she told her with her cold brown eyes glaring at her. "Stay away from Logan,"


End file.
